scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy's Sister
Daisy's Sister, whose first name may be Rosa'''As retrieved in March 2019, typing ‘Daisy Duck Sister’ in the Google search engine yields the result that the character's name is “Rosa”, though this is actually rooted in the neural network's misreading of a portion of Daisy's Wikipedia page that relates Don Rosa's opinion on the nature of Daisy's sister. or '''Fred,Monique Peterson's Duck Family Tree is a female anthropomorphic duck. Description The sister of Daisy Duck who, in 1953, lived in a flat in downtown Duckburg,As seen in 1953's Flip Decision. this woman is the mother of the triplets April, May and June, who often come to visit their aunt. She may have married a man named Fred,Monique Peterson's Duck Family Tree. apparently Whitewater Duck's brother,Johannes A. Grote's Duck Family Tree. who may or may not be the same Fred, a cousin of Donald Duck who works as a professional artist. Behind the Scenes Daisy's Sister was mentioned in the 1953 Carl Barks story Flip Decision, where it is strongly implied that she is the mother of April, May, and June, as Daisy visits the trio while at her apartment. Theories Little is known about her, leading to speculation from fans and creators as to her identity. Don Rosa is said to have believed that it was a "good idea" to equate her with Donna Duck.[https://www.deviantart.com/nicketupp/art/Daisy-Duck-s-Family-Tree-439051340 Daisy Duck's Family Tree by NickeTupp on Deviantart] However, it is unlikely that this could be the case, as Daisy and Donna did not meet until a 1951 strip by Al Taliaferro, almost entirely eliminating the possibility the two could be siblings. That said, there still is a vague possibility that they could be half-siblings or could have been separated at birth, not realizing their relation until after meeting as adults; but there is nothing to support this other than Rosa's positive recognition of the theory which equates Donna and Daisy's sister. In Monique Peterson's Duck Family Tree, a certain "Fred" is listed as the sibling to Daisy and parent of April, May, and June. The gender of this "Fred" is unspecified, making it possible that Fred is in fact Daisy's sister. However, this "Fred" was likely intended to be the same as Fred, Donald's cousin from Freddy Milton's A Picture of Justice. While this Fred could possibly be a sibling of Daisy's, it goes without saying that he is not Daisy's sister. '' who may or may not be Daisy's sister.]] In his Daisy Duck family tree, Xander Ares speculated that "Fred" was short for Frederika, suggesting that this is the true name of Daisy's sister. He identified Frederika with an unidentified duck who attended Scrooge's birthday party in The Birthday Booby Trap by Bob Gregory, a neighbor of Gladstone's in Family Reunion, a pet shop employee in Doggie in the Window, and a Chickadees Patrol leader in A Tesourada, among other identifications. Most of these were made based on the assumption that Frederika is in fact the unidentified duck from The Birthday Booby Trap, with some of these taking into account the fact that she lives in an apartment according to Flip Decision.[https://generationduck.blogspot.com/2018/12/la-madre-di-emy-ely-ed-evy.html La madre di Emy, Ely ed Evy] by Xander Ares on Generation Duck Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Duck family Category:Duckburgers Category:American characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mothers